


A Long Way from Heaven

by dlyh



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne-centric, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Depressed Anne, Gen, I swear, Things Get Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyh/pseuds/dlyh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. A Long Way from Heaven

Anne Boleyn wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring, filling his ears with that all too familiar sound. **Beep beep beep**. She wishes she could throw that thing out, but she knows that she couldn’t even wake up at the proper time without it. 

She sighs and turns to face the alarm, reaching out a hand to turn it off. She lays there for a bit, contemplating if everyone else would even care she didn't go to practice that day. No. They wouldn't really care. Not because they don't notice, but because Anne is the one who is always up for everything, always doing pranks, she's always joking around, she’s a flirt. She always has a smile on his face.   
  


_"The most **happy** " _people called her. They didn't know how wrong they were.

But she never opens up about her feelings, not when her cousin Kathrine needs more help than her. ' _She had to deal with more. They should focus on her, not me._ '

She doesn’t normally cry, or get really sad. At least not in front of the others. 

Finally finding the effort, she sits up, gets out of bed and starts making her way to the bathroom. She stares at himself in the mirror, closely examining every imperfection she could find. The one that stands out the most though is her tired eyes, that no one seems to notice thanks to the foundation she uses, and she usually makes up for the lack of energy by drinking large amounts of coffee and energy drinks. 

She picks up her razor, still stained with dry blood. The memories of last night came flooding back, maybe if she had listened to Anna and for once had shut up, the fight wouldn't have happened. 

She presses the blade down on her wrists, wincing at the pain, but then smiling at it. It hurts, she knows. She also thinks she deserves it. More and more cuts appear on her wrist, making their way up her arms. She knows that she should stop but the pain is so releasing. If only she could do this forever. She puts the razor down and goes into her cabinet to wrap up her arms. After she wraps her arms she takes a towel and begins to wipe away the blood that spilled on to the ground. Once all that is cleaned up she splashes cold water on her face and apply's the foundation over her dark eyes, successfully covering them up. 

She stares into the mirror, her empty face staring back. She try's for a smile but it’s broken, her eyes were to empty to look happy. "God dammit" she mumbles. She slaps her cheeks and tries again. This time it could be more believable, but dammit those eyes. Just **smile**. It’s not that hard. Be **happy**.

Then a memory of when her past life when she was with Henry came back

_He slapped her hard across the face and pushed her to the ground, and she began to cry. "Shut up you bitch!" he yelled "Maybe if you weren't a whore i would love you. Now get up!"_

the memory ended and she jumped back to the present

_'I'm **fine**_.' she thought to her self.

' _It’s all **fine**._'

' _I’m **ok**._'

' _It’s gonna be **ok**._'

' _Just. Fucking. **Smile**._'

  
And it worked, just like that. She smiled and the girl she used to be smiled back. She walked over to her desk, grabbing her sketch book and went to meet the others downstairs.

Hiding behind a fake smile. 


	2. not an update

Hey guys! im sorry i haven't updated in a while, i meant to last week but my mom and i got into a big argument in the car she got so focused on yelling at my she failed to see the truck (a smaller one) and we crashed and she hasn't woken up since the ride to the hospital and my dad got really sick due to his weak immune system and cant work or see anyone while my depression and anxiety have gotten worse, so i'm probably not going to be able to make a new chapter as soon as i would like, but if things get better, ill update. sorry for the delay and make sure to stay safe!

on a side note, if things get better should i make a tumblr account and post fics on there? give me your thoughts!


	3. A Long Way from Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't run a spell check so if anythings is misspelled, scream at me in the comments and i'll fix it :)

~a day prior to last chapters events~

Catherine cared about Anne, though she would never admit to it. So when Anne came downstairs and hour and a half earlier than she normally does with her hair not in their usual space buns and dark, baggy eyes with a scowl twisted on her face, Catherine would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned. It was rare for Anne to come down like this, but this time something felt... Off. If she wanted to find out whats wrong, she would just have to take things slow.

" 'moring Anne" Catherine greeted, taking a sip of her tea. Anne mumbled something inaudible before pouring herself a large cup of coffee with an insane amount of sugar and slumping down in her chair at the table across from Catherine.

She thought about trying to talk to Anne some more but ultimately decided against it, not wanting to make the younger girl snap. After a couple of minutes of sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Jane came downstairs with Kitty in tow.

"Good morning Cath-" Jane started before getting interrupted by Katherine shouting

"Anne! There you are! So I've been thinking and there's a prank i want to pull on Anna but i'll need your help to pull it off." She pulled on Anne's arm, missing the way she recoiled and winced at her actions, but it didn't go unnoticed by Catherine. Kitty continued rambled on about her plan as she dragged Anne upstairs but before Catherine could think too much about it her thoughts were interrupted by Jane

"What's wrong with Anne? She seemes off today." 

"I'm not quite sure, did you see the way she flinched though."

"She flinched?"

"Nevermind. I must've been seeing things" 

But Catherine knew what she saw, and she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

. . . . . . . . . . (timeskip brought to you by a lazy writer (sorry))

"Great show guys!" Anna said enthusiastically "Who want to go to the pub with me once we get changed 

Almost all the queens immediately... All but one...

Anne.

Once the show finished, Anne rushed backstage, quickly getting changed, then grabbing her razor and locking herself in the bathroom. Once she was inside, she let the facade fall, letting her pent up emotions out and letting the tears silently slip down her face as she dragged the blade across across her arm, carving multiple cuts into her skin, watching as the crimson liquid roll down her arms and create a small puddle on the floor

Once Anne decided she was done she cleaned up the blood and wrapped up her cuts. She felt so empty, so tired. All. The. Time. It was hell for her but she kept the mask on, pretend that everything was fine, and making sure that the queens only saw the parts of her that she wants them to see. Nothing else.

' **smile** ' she thought

' **look happy** '

' **you're** **FINE** ' 

After mentally beating herself down some more, she dried her eyes, reapplied her concealer and walked out of the bathroom towards the others, ignoring the pain that flared up in her arms and putting on a fake smile

"Ah, there you are Anne, we were just looking for you" Jane said

"Well i'm here now. I'm assuming you you all wanted to ask me something?" Anne hoped they didn't figure it out. Surely they would yell at her and kick her out. Right?

Anne stood there waiting for the shouts to come, but they never did. Insted, Anne got a far more innocent question (A/N, is that the right term? i don't think it is but just roll with me here)

"Would you like to come to the pub with us?"

"Uhhhh, sure." it came out more of a question, and truth be told, Anne didn't want to anywhere but home so she could keep working on her... Plan.

"A drink or two wont hurt, righ-"

"And it had better be just that, Boleyn. A drink or two. I'm sure Jane wont want to dive you home if you're drunk" Aragon interrupted

"Hey! why aren't you telling that to Cleves, she drinks WAY more than me!" Anne shot back

"Yeah, but i know my limit." Cleves said with a smug grin "unlike some people"

"Hey!"

Kitty and Cathy giggled at their exchange as Jane went to intervene before the situation could escalate

"Alright, that's quite enough you two, if you don't stop bickering then we wont go"

The two girls huffed and and gave two drawn out "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"s

"Then let's go!" 

_'Maybe this night would turn out good after all'_ thought Anne

She didn't relize just how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STONKS!
> 
> i hoped you guys enjoyed the new chapter, im sorry it took me forever to update but my life has been a little chaotic on top of having no clue on what to write for the second chapter, but i did it! *productive noises* if my writing is different i'm sorry but i hope that you still like it! I hope you all have an amazing day! and as always, be gay and do crime.
> 
> also, follow me on Tumblr (if you want, you don't have to), my name is mus1caltrash. sooo yeah! check my account out and throw some requests at me, (if you have any) and ill try to do them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fic I've made on this site, i'm not exactly the best writer but i hope you enjoyed my fic!  
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
